butuh waktu untuk menemukanmu di galaksi
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Di Kafe Bonheur, matanya mengintip melalui sela-sela jari, menelusuri dan mengamati wajah tampan itu secara saksama. / atau, Miku menyukai seorang laki-laki secara diam-diam ;; miku/kaito; miku-centric


-x-

(kafe yang penuh dengan keberuntungan telah muncul)

butuh waktu untuk menemukanmu di galaksi

miku/kaito

-x-

* * *

><p>―<strong>satu<strong>**―**

| kehangatan teh melati |

Kepulan asap terbang ke udara, memperlihatkan sosoknya sebelum menghilang dengan cepat. Miku menghirup masuk aroma teh melati ke dalam paru-parunya, menghembuskan napasnya keluar dengan ekspresi nikmat. Dia tersenyum puas sambil menangkupkan tangannya ke cangkir hangat itu, menarik lagi aroma tehnya. Harum. Dia menyesap sedikit cangkirnya. Nikmat.

Miku meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja kecil berbahan kayu mahoni sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela, mengamati tanah menyambut datangnya serangan airhujan dari langit. Miku melengkungkan mulutnya ke bawah, menggumam di bawah napas kenapa dia tidak bisa merasakan dinginnya airhujan itu dengan kulitnya. Betapa inginnya dia bermandikan hujan. Dia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa orang-orang membenci hujan. Hujan itu begitu dingin, begitu lucu, begitu menyenangkan.

Miku memperluas jangkauan pandangnya, melihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang berlari-larian di bawah hujan, dikejar oleh seorang perempuan yang sedang berteriak. Dia juga melihat langit kelabu, pohon yang melambai-lambai, kertas-kertas basah, dan puluhan orang yang memakai payung transparan.

Miku menoleh sambil menyesap tehnya lagi; teh mengalir turun dari keronkongannya menuju lambung, menimbulkan perasaan lega dan kehangatan yang selama ini dia inginkan. Dia menyesap tehnya sambil memainkan ujung bajunya, sudah mulai bosan dengan suasana Kafe Bonheur, kafe langganannya.

Dia meletakkan cangkir kosongnya dan mengambil tas jinjing berwarna kuning sitrus dan meninggalkan kafe seraya seorang laki-laki yang badannya basah kuyup masuk ke dalam kafe.

(_klingklingkling._)

* * *

><p>―<strong>dua―<strong>

| insepsi |

Miku datang lagi ke Kafe Bonheur. Kali ini dia datang bersama si kembar Kagamine dan dia datang di saat sang surya memperlihatkan kekuatannya pada dunia. Si kembar Kagamine memesan jus jeruk dan pisang cokelat sementara Miku memesan teh melati, ditemani dengan kue keju.

Rin, sang kakak dari kembar Kagamine, mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya, mata azure-nya menatap Miku dengan tajam. "Jadi, Miku, kau punya pacar tidak?"

Miku menatapnya dengan wajah horor. "Demi langit, Rin, kita sepakat kita _tidak akan pernah _membicarakan soal pacaran," kata Miku, memasukkan dua gula ke dalam cangkirnya.

"Tapi kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak punya pacar di kelas kita, Miku!" sahut Rin dengan nada panik. Miku menaikkan sebelah alis. Len menelan pisang cokelatnya. "Oke, kamu, aku, dan"―Rin menunjuk ke arah Len―"dan si maniak pisang. Kita bertiga tidak punya pacar."

Miku mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Oke, aku _satu-satunya _yang tidak punya pacar. Kalian punya."

"Aku punya pacar?" kata Rin dan Len secara bersamaan, menunjuk ke diri mereka sendiri dengan pose yang sama. "Siapa?"

"Saudara kalian," jawab Miku singkat, mengaduk-aduk tehnya."Kalian pasti menjalani hubungan semacam, um, _twincest_."

"Uh, kita tidak menjalani hubungan seperti itu. Kau tahu Rin suka sama Gakupo-_senpai_," kata Len, mencelupkan pisang ke dalam cokelat.

"Dan Len suka sama Teto," lanjut Rin.

"Oh, aku tidak percaya. Maksudku, apa kalian tidak sadar kalau saat kalian memainkan peran sebagai saudara kembar yang ternyata mencintai satu sama lain waktu acara festival sekolah tahun lalu diadakan, orang-orang menganggap kalian itu melakukan hubungan semacam _incest_, sebagai pasangan yang paling heboh di sekolah?"

Rin dan Len menggeleng. "Kita bukan tipe yang suka mendengar rumor yang beredar di sekolah," si kembar Kagamine mengakui.

Miku mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah kau saja."

"Singkirkan masalah _incest _itu. Kita harus mencarikanmu pacar," kata Rin.

"Atau paling tidak cari orang yang bisa membuat Miku jatuh cinta," kata Len.

Rin menoleh ke arah Len. "Sejak kapan kau masuk ke dalam masalah perempuan?"

"Cinta itu bukan masalah perempuan―cinta itu masalah manusia. Jadi, cinta itu ada karena―" Rin memenuhi mulut adiknya dengan pisang, tampak malas mendengar teori adik kembarnya.

"Pokoknya kita harus mencarikanmu pacar. Kamu itu sudah cantik, Miku! Kamu hanya kehilangan sifat bernama 'normal'!" sahut Rin penuh dengan semangat.

"Oh, ayolah, Rin. Kita ini masih SMP. Belum waktunya pacaran," kata Miku, menyesap tehnya.

"Paling tidak kita―aku―harus membuatmu normal!"

"Memangnya aku tidak normal?"

"Miku, menurutmu meneriakkan nama karakter _anime _tepat saat pelajaran matematika berlangsung itu normal?" Miku menggeleng. "Dan asal kau tahu saja, kau pernah menendang Al-_sensei _tepat di selangkangannya saat Al-_sensei _membangunkanmu di kelas, bahkan berteriak seperti Edward Elric!"

Miku menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. "Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat."

Len sudah selesai menelan semua pisang yang dimasukkan secara paksa oleh Rin. Dia mengangkat tangan. "Aku ingat! Aku ingat! Miku bilang: 'Siapa yang kau bilang kecil sampai-sampai harus memakai mikroskop untuk melihatnya, hah, Kolonel Bangsat!' Tipikal Edward Elric. Dan hebatnya kau menganggap Al-_sensei _itu Mustang." Len bertepuk tangan.

Wajah Miku langsung muram. "Terima kasih atas tepuk tangannya, Len. Sungguh."

"Sama-sama!" kicau Len.

Rin memukul bagian belakang kepala Len. "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Miku itu sedang bersikap sarkastik padamu?"

"Uh, tidak?" Rin kembali sukses memukul bagian belakang kepala adiknya.

Miku mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Sudah, sudah. Berhenti melakukan kekerasan seksual pada adikmu, Rin." Dia membuka ponselnya, membaca pesan, dan menaruhnya di tas jinjing. Dia bangkit. "Dan aku harus pergi―ibuku menyuruhku pulang. Dah, semua!"

"Tunggu dulu, Miku! Aku masih harus bicara denganmu!" teriak Rin.

Miku melambai. "Besok saja. Lanjutkan saja hubungan _twincest_ kalian, anak-anak!" Miku berjalan pergi sambil tertawa.

Bel bergeremincing seraya lelaki berambut biru masuk ke dalam kafe. Entah kenapa, suara bel milik Kafe Bonheur terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Ponselnya bergetar.

(_klingklingkling._)

* * *

><p>―<strong>tiga<strong>―

| halo, perasaan aneh |

Miku melambai ke arah pelayan, memberinya ucapan "selamat pagi!" dan berjalan ke pojok kafe, tempat di mana ia biasanya duduk. Tas jinjingnya bergerak kesana-kemari mengikuti langkahnya, menari di udara. Namun tariannya berhenti di tengah jalan; Miku berhenti di dua meja sebelum meja yang sering ditempatinya sekarang sudah ditempati oleh orang lain. Miku menghela napas kecewa sambil memutar tumitnya dan duduk di depan meja favoritnya, berhadapan dengan lelaki berambut biru yang sedang menyantap es krim rasa _peppermint_.

Miku memanggil pelayan dan memesan teh melati juga puding serta komik jika ada. Dia benar-benar butuh hiburan saat ini; pada hari Minggu, ibunya selalu pergi ke rumah tetangga untuk bergosip sedangkan adiknya pergi bermain _game _di _game center_. Demi langit, kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang mengerti kalau dia itu bosan setengah mati! Huh, kehidupan remaja memang kadang menyebalkan.

Miku mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke meja, bersenandung membentuk irama dan nada-nada yang dia buat secara sembarangan. Silih berganti lagu dia nyanyikan. Dari lagu miik YUI ke lagu miik duo capsule, beralih ke lagu FUNKIST dan berakhir di lagu gospel yang sepertinya tidak cocok untuk tipe suaranya. Bosan bernyanyi, dia beralih mendengarkan musik. Dia memutar daftar lagu dalam iPod-nya sambil melihat langit cerah.

Bosan melihat langit cerah, dia mencari objek lain untuk dipandangi: lelaki berambut biru di hadapannya. Sempurna.

Pesanannya datang dan pelayannya pergi. Miku mengambil sesendok puding dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut seraya matanya menangkap dengan baik sosoknya. Rambutnya biru (demi langit, itu sudah jelas terlihat dari julukan yang dia beri), badannya proporsional, dan dia fokus membaca buku Sejarah. Semangkuk es krim kosong tergeletak di samping buku.

Miku menelengkan kepala. Wajahnya biasa saja (bohong!), jangkung (wow!), dan aneh (beri sahutan meriah kepada es krim!).

Dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya menghangat. Tidak panas, hanya hangat. Miku menepuk pipinya berulang kali, berkomat-kamit membaca doa, mengambil komik yang diberikan pelayan―dan judul komik yang dipegangnya benar-benar heboh: _LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE_! Duh.

Miku menangkupkan wajahnya, menggumam sesuatu seperti "Kenapa Rin harus membicarakan soal pacaran dua hari lalu!" atau "Kenapa cinta harus ada?" atau "Ada yang tahu siapa namanya?" Matanya mengintip siluet wajah lelaki itu dari sela-sela jarinya.

(_degdegdeg. _Jantungnya bagaikan drum yang dipukul oleh drummer profesional saat ini.)

* * *

><p>―<strong>empat<strong>―

| jadwal baru |

Sejak melihat si lelaki rambut biru dua minggu yang lalu, setiap kali bel jam pulang berbunyi, Miku langsung bergegas pergi ke Kafe Bonheur, mengabaikan ajakan Rin untuk pergi ke _gokon_ yang sudah diaturnya jauh-jauh hari, berharap bahwa si lelaki berambut biru sedang duduk di suatu tempat dalam kafe, menggenggam buku pelajaran yang dia biasa baca sambi menyantap es krimnya.

Dia masuk sambil berpura-pura mencari tempat duduk kosong (yang sebenarnya cukup banyak untuk diduduki) walaupun pada kenyataannya, dia hanya mencari sosok lelaki rambut itu.

Hari ini, Jumat, jam empat sore, misi Miku untuk melirik seorang lelaki misterius yang entah-siapa-namanya gagal!

Miku menghela napas kecewa seraya berjalan keluar dari Kafe Bonheur.

(Sejam setelah pergi meninggalkan Kafe Bonheur, si lelaki rambut biru masuk ke dalam kafe. Dia melewatkan satu kesempatannya.)

* * *

><p>―<strong>lima<strong>―

| demi langit, dia seperti seekor lalat! |

Untuk pertama kalinya, Miku memimpikan seseorang yang nyata. Bukan karakter _manga _kesukaannya. Bukan juga karakter novel favoritnya. Dia memimpikan seorang manusia yang keberadaannya benar-benar _nyata_: si lelaki berambut biru.

Mengerikan. Ini benar-benar mengerikan.

Demi langit, dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya! Dan tiba-tiba saja dia memimpikannya? Sangat abnormal. Sungguh.

Akhir-akhir ini keberadaan si lelaki rambut biru bagaikan seekor lalat, mengganggu, memberi penyakit, dan selalu mengikuti kaum manusia.

Miku memendamkan wajahnya ke bantal, mengutuk lagu berirama pelan yang terputar di stasiun radio, dan berusaha tidur, berdoa bahwa dia tidak akan pernah memimpikannya lagi SEUMUR HIDUPNYA.

(Esoknya, dia memimpikan laki-laki itu lagi. Jantungnya bagaikan drum lagi.)

* * *

><p>―<strong>enam<strong>―

| sadar akan sesuatu |

Setelah membaca puluhan _shoujo manga _di toko buku, dia sadar kalau dia menyukai lelaki itu.

* * *

><p>―<strong>tujuh<strong>―

| terima kasih & jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya? |

"Rin."

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang."

Terdengar suara semburan dari mulut Rin. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang."

Rin terisak-isak. "AKHIRNYA SAHABATKU TERSAYANG TELAH MENDAPATKAN SIFAT NORMALNYA LAGI! HORE!"

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu siapa nama orang yang kusukai itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Miku! Yang penting kau sudah menemukan tujuan hidupmu! Dan―dan aku terharu soal itu! Ya Tuhan, anakku telah dewasa!"

Miku hanya berkeringat dingin. "Aku akan menceritakan soal orang itu, tapi, rahasiakan soal ini, ya?"

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Apapun untukmu."

"Trims. Aku senang punya sahabat sepertimu." Jeda sesaat. "Dan tolong jangan pernah menggodaku soal ini."

"Oh, kalau soal itu tidak bisa, Sayang. Kau tahu 'kan kalau menggoda orang merupakan hobiku."

Wajah Miku langsung merengut. Rin menyeringai lebar.

"Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan hati laki-laki itu!"

(Dalam mimpimu.)

* * *

><p>―<strong>delapan<strong>―

| & bintang-bintang pun meledak |

Miku tersenyum saat mendapati sosok lelaki berambut biru duduk di sudut kafe. Dia masuk dan_ kling kling kling_, suara gemerincing bel menjadi lagu pembawa keberuntungannya. Saat dia melihat seorang perempuan berbicara pada lelaki itu dan lelaki itu tersenyum kepada perempuan itu, hatinya langsung menjadi debu, menghilang tertiup angin tornado.

_Kling kling kling_. Dia langsung membenci suara gemerincing bel itu.

* * *

><p>―<strong>sembilan<strong>―

| gravitasi |

Sejak saat itu dia bertekad untuk melupakan lelaki itu.

Sejak saat itu dia berhenti pergi ke Kafe Bonheur.

Sejak saat itu dia ingin mencari karakter _manga _atau novel yang dapat menggantikan dirinya.

Dan sejak saat itu, dia selalu menangis tiap malam, menggumam bahwa lelaki itu tampan dan pantas untuk mendapat wanita terbaik (yang terbaik di antara terbaik di dunia) dan walaupun hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, dia tetap mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya.

Dan sejak saat itu dia mulai memendam perasaannya sendiri, tersembunyi dalam peti harta karun, menghilang di bawah laut, kunci sudah di buang ke dalam kawah gunung berapi.

Kemudian, dia kembali bertekad untuk melupakan lelaki itu.

.

Setahun kemudian, saat tahu dia satu sekolah dengan si lelaki berambut biru itu, dia mengikutinya layaknya orang mesum yang sedang berburu celana dalam wanita di siang bolong.

Dia menyerah dan pasrah terhadap perasaannya.

Pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa (dan tidak punya kekuatan) untuk melupakannya.

Oh, betapa tragisnya kekuatan cinta.

* * *

><p>―<strong>sepuluh<strong>―

| tenggelam dalam tatapannya |

Suatu hari, di tahun keduanya di sekolah tingkat SMA, Miku Hatsune menabrak seseorang. Oh, ya! Adegan sinetron telah masuk ke dalam hidupnya!

Miku menggigit bibirnya sambil mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di lantai, beberapa kali meminta maaf dengan nada panik. _Aku benar-benar ceroboh_, batin Miku, merasa takut saat memikirkan kalau orang yang dia tabrak itu merupakan orang yang paling menakutkan di seantero sekolah. _Sumpah, salahkan laki-laki itu. Salahkan lalat itu..._

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Miku yang saat itu sedang mengambil kertas terakhir membeku di tempat. Suara lelaki itu begitu halus, begitu aneh, begitu... (dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi). Dengan tangan gemetar, Miku menggenggam erat kertas-kertas yang telah dikumpulkannya dan menyerahkannya pada orang yang ditabraknya.

Dia mengangkat dagunya dan membentuk kontak mata dengannya. Dan―dan―

Ya Tuhan. Dia. Tampan. Sekali.

Matanya seperti kacang yang dibentuk secara sempurna, yang merupakan suatu legenda karena warnanya yang begitu unik untuk sebuah kacang, dan itu menyebabkan semua orang mencarinya. Dan Miku mendapatkannya.

Matanya sebiru lautan dan matanya memang seperti laut; menarik masuk orang-orang ke dalam pusaran air, menenggelamkannya dan menjadikan orang-orang yang tenggelam miliknya. Dan Miku telah tenggelam dalam tatapannya.

Miku berputar-putar dalam pusaran laut itu, memejamkan mata untuk menikmati sensasi tatapannya sebelum sadar kalau lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung bercampur heran. Miku langsung membungkukkan badan dan berlari menjauh dari lelaki itu, wajahnya menghangat.

* * *

><p>―<strong>sebelas<strong>―

| mengepakkan sayap ke atas & ke bawah |

Miku tidak pernah percaya akan hal ini. Tidak. Akan. Pernah.

Dia sekelas dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu. Demi langit, DIA SEKELAS DENGAN LELAKI ITU!

TUHAN, APA DIA INI SEDANG MENERIMA KEBERUNTUNGAN ATAU KEMALANGAN?

Dia selalu ingin untuk melupakannya. Dia selalu ingin melupakan cara matanya bersinar saat melihat es krim; ingin melupakan cara tangannya bergerak, membuka satu per satu halaman di buku pelajarannya; ingin melupakan cara kedua sudut mulutnya naik ke atas, membentuk senyuman yang seperti ayunan (dan dia ingin sekali memiliki senyum itu); ingin melupakan caranya menatap Miku dengan tatapan yang sudah menenggelamkannya ke dalam laut itu; ingin melupakan caranya membuat dia jatuh cinta padanya...

Dan sekarang, Miku duduk di sampingnya. Hebat sekali.

Pekerjaannya sebagai penguntit yang sudah dibuangnya dulu sekarang datang.

Sesi perkenalan dimulai. Saat lelaki itu menyebutkan namanya ("Namaku Kaito Shion. Salam kenal." Indah sekali), Miku menulis namanya dengan hiasan es krim dan bawang perai, ditambah dengan motif sulur-sulur tumbuhan dan matahari terbit. Dia tersenyum puas.

Dia menyebutkan namanya dengan lantang, ingin tempat yang dipijakinya saat ini mengingat namanya dengan baik (dan tentu saja ingin Kaito menyebut namanya dengan suaranya yang aneh itu).

Saat dia duduk, Kaito menyodorkan sebuah gulungan kertas ke mejanya.

_Hei_.

Miku membalasnya sambil memainkan senyum di wajahnya.

Ini sebuah keberuntungan dan juga merupakan awal dari perjuangannya.

* * *

><p>―<strong>dua belas<strong>―

| matahari pun terbit |

Di kantin, Miku sering duduk bersama teman-teman barunya, membicarakan soal apa yang sedang tren saat ini, betapa tampannya vokalis yang dia tidak tahu siapa itu la-la-la, dan lain-lain. Kaito juga sering ikut dalam perbincangan mereka. Jika dia ikut dalam perbincangan mereka, Kaito akan memberikan suatu kejutan.

Hari ini, Kaito tiba-tiba saja menggenggam erat tangannya di bawah meja.

Kehangatan menjalar ke tubuh Miku, memberikan sensasi tersendiri yang begitu aneh dan lucu dan menyenangkan. Miku menyukai hal itu, makanya Miku juga membalas genggaman tangannya, berharap bahwa Kaito juga merasakan sensasi yang dia rasakan. Senyum bermain-main di wajahnya, berkilau layaknya matahari muncul dari timur.

* * *

><p>―<strong>tiga belas<strong>―

| akhirnya, dia mengatakannya |

Sore itu, di Kafe Bonheur, Miku meminum _milkshake_ stroberinya dan Kaito sedang menyantap es krimnya.

"Kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu, kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Miku.

Kaito tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga menyukaimu. Mau jadi pacarku?"

"Tentu."

Sebuah pernyataan cinta yang aneh, tapi, hei, paling tidak Miku merasa bahagia.

* * *

><p>disclaimer: vocaloid © yamaha; YUI, FUNKIST, capsule © mereka sendiri; edward elric &amp; roy mustang © hiromu arakawa (fma)<p>

a/n: tiga kata: fail, fail, FAIL. fic perayaan satu tahun saya di FFn ini fail lagi. kenapa dengan otakku, Tuhan? OTL plotnya ni fic abal banget deh ah ;w;

n.b bisa teriak dulu sebentar? bisa? makasih /BELUM

(OMG, ADAM, KENAPA VIDEO-MU KEREN SEKALI, HAH? TAMBAH NDA SABARKA SAMA ALBUM BARUMU SAMA KEDATANGANMU KE INDONESIA. TUHANKU. YEAY TO ALLIGATOR SKY. HIDUP OWL CITY!)

um, yeay, teriakan tidak penting OTL


End file.
